True love?
by Ranfan
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are paired together for Taijutsu training. Will Sasuke see true love when it's staring him in the face? Or push her away? Rated T for language. SasuHina HinaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Ranfan: Hey guys. This is my second Sasuhina and will have more chapters than the other. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly.**

**" " is conversation**

**' ' are thoughts.**

"Okay class. Today I'm going to split you up into teams of two, one boy and one girl, for some taijutsu training. I'll be calling out the teams momentarily. When I'm done you can go off with your partner to find a suitable training ground okay?" said Iruka.

The class, which consisted of all of Konoha's genin started speaking excitedly to one another. Many of the girls were praying to be paired with the class heart throb: Sasuke Uchiha. He on the other hand, didn't give a damn who he got paired with as long as they didn't annoy him.

The only girl who wasn't smitten with him was the ever shy: Hinata Hyuga. She was sadly the only girl who had a crush on the class clown: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Okay, listen up everyone" said Iruka "The first team is Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno."

Lee immediately sprang from his seat and began striking nice guy poses with Gai who mysteriously appeared out of thin air.

"Well, it's not Sasuke. But Lee isn't too bad" Sakura mused.

"Okay next" Iruka said "is Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten."

"Oh, no..." Tenten mumbled.

"I got lucky" said Naruto, nodding "I could've ended up with someone scary, like Ino."

Ino Yamanaka happened to end up with Neji Hyuga. He turned to look at her with cold, piercing eyes.

"I still haven't forgotten about you shaking your fist at me in the Forest of Death you know."

Ino swallowed hard and sank into her seat.

Iruka coughed uneasily.

"The next team is Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" echoed the fangirls.

"W-what?" stuttered Hinata.

As the fangirls advanced on a retreating Iruka, Sakura and Ino were trying to calm themselves.

"It's okay. I can relax. Hinata's no threat. I'm just glad Ino's not with him" said Sakura.

"Hinata's no big deal. Besides, she doesn't even like him. I'm just glad it's not Sakura" said Ino.

As well as the fangirls, Neji wasn't too pleased. Even though he didn't say anything, doesn't mean he wasn't thinking it.

'That damn Uchiha. If she has even the tiniest bruise, I'll kill him.'

A crestfallen Hinata turned to look at Sasuke.

"I won't be with Naruto then."

Sasuke caught her looking, and turned to lock eyes with her. Hinata immediately looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

When Iruka had finished calling out the names for the teams, each genin found their partner and headed out. Unfortunately for Naruto, Tenten practically dragged him out the door.

"Ha ha ha ha! You won't even be able to move after I'm done with you!"she shouted.

'Save meee!' could be heard as Naruto and Tenten left at a run.

Hinata sighed as a cloud of doom threatened to appear over her head. She hadn't even noticed someone standing beside her.

"Your Hinata right?"

Said girl jumped a mile, then turned nervously to see Sasuke.

"Y-yes. I am" she squeaked.

He looked down at her with cold eyes for a moment.

"I don't want to waste time talking, so let's go."

He didn't even wait for an answer. He just left, leaving Hinata stumbling to catch up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their destination was a fast flowing river with a waterfall upstream, in a heavily wooded area. Hinata began to tremble as she realised that this would be their training ground.

"As you can see, it's quite dangerous here" said Sasuke "If you fall in don't expect me to jump in to save you."

Hinata just nodded as she felt Sasuke's gaze on her face.

"We'll do some sparring first, then train by ourselves" he said, still watching her.

Hinata nodded again.

"You don't say much, do you?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Hinata glanced at him before twiddling her fingers.

"Y-you said you d-didn't want to waste t-time talking..."

"Do you always do as you're told?" he challenged.

Hinata tensed. He was provoking her, but she wouldn't give in so easily. She didn't answer. She didn't even look at Sasuke, which annoyed him.

"Che."

Soon after they were sparring whilst balancing on the rocks in the midle of the river. Because it was taijutsu training, neither of them could use their Kekei Genkai. It was even worse for Hinata, as she usually pumped chakra through her hands to immobolize her enemy. Sadly, she wasn't allowed to do it in this training. So even if she got lucky and managed to actually hit Sasuke, the most it would do is leave a bruise. Where'as his punches could break bone.

Afterwards like they agreed, both went to train by themselves. Sasuke had already started abusing an unfortunate tree, when Hinata lifted her hoody and t-shirt. She touched her ribs gingerly. A dull ache started to spread.

"Definite bruise..." she mumbled.

Suddenly feeling eyeson her, she dropped her clothing, hiding her skin once more. Her head whipped round to see Sasuke watching her.

"Stop mumbling and start training" he called.

Sighing to herself, Hinata chose her own tree and started to attack. She didn't particularly like training in Sasuke's company, especially when she couldn't see him, but she wasn't about to complain. She felt uneasy around him and it didn't help that he was a bastard most of the time.

After 15 minutes of tree abusing, despite her stubborness Hinata finally gave in to the heat and took off her hoody. Revealing a close fitting black t-shirt. A little after that Sasuke announced that they were going to spar again.

Hinata took her stance on a rock near the middle of the river. She was panting from her training and could see that Sasuke was tired too, even if he didn't show it as much as she did.

"Damnit. It's so warm" he muttered.

With that he started to lift his top up. Hinata couldn't help but stare as his abs were revealed, then his pecks. As her eyes travelled higher, she finally locked eyes with him.

"And what are you staring at?"

The sudden blood rush to her face was too much for Hinata, and she stumbled. Sasuke saw, and shot towards her. He managed to catch her in time, but having her face buried into his bare chest was sending her blood rush into overdrive. A moment later she fainted in Sasuke's arms. Sighing in exasperation he picked her up and carried her to the bank. Wait until she wakes up or take her home? The latter would be better. Sasuke put his top back on, knowing full well that Neji, and not to mention Hiashi would throw a fit if they saw their precious Hinata was being carried home by a half naked Uchiha. After dismissing that amusing idea he grabbed Hinata's hoody and roughly dressed her. Then he picked up her tiny body and headed toward the Hyuga mansion.

**Ranfan: Well what do you think? This chapter is short because it's a tester to see if you like it. The other chapters will be longer, promise. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible and thought i did a pretty good job. Reviews make my day **


	2. AN

**Ranfan: My deepest apologies to all my readers. I'm going away to sunny Corfu for two weeks so I won't be updating in that time. I already have the second chapter typed up here, and I'll finish it the moment I return okay? Please be patient and thanks to my reviewers. I hope you'll come back and finish reading it when I'm done, and that you're not too mad with me heh heh. So anyway, I'll see you in two weeks bye!**


End file.
